


The Pledge

by Noctemus



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Noctemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it is the last thing he does, he will see those wretched dwarves perish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pledge

Long has it been since Azog has dreamt. He requires little sleep as it is and cares none to dwell on the memories that has been the fabric that has stitched his dreams together for they are filled with little else then darkness and pain.

If he shuts his eyes while his _wargs_ recuperate and his orcs fill their bellies with whatever meat they have managed to snare, it is to remember his son’s face. It is to remember his son untimely death at the hands of those _Durin_ filth. If anything, it is to keep the fire of his hate and rage burn inside him as hot as the everlasting fire of Mount Doom.

With the sound of his son’s scream in his ears Azog opens his eyes to the boiling clouds above. The pale orc grins viciously, the weather a fitting echo to his mood and as the sky splits open to pour freezing water he joins his _wargs_ as they howl into the falling night. 

Let them know he is coming. Let them quake in their boots.

If it is the last thing he does, he will see those wretched dwarves perish.

_Finis_


End file.
